


The Question

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [39]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Mother and Son, erasing a character's memory to make them forget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Stryfe wants to know why Madelyne Pryor resurrected him
Series: Amends [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

The Question

“Here we are Stryfe far enough away that your brother and the others will not be able to find you,” Madelyne Pryor said as she walked over to sit on a small rock. He had recognized her of course since he’d studied his family history a great deal since coming to the twentieth century.

“Why did you resurrect me,” he asked still recalling his last moments and the destruction he’d suffered at the hands of La Bette Noir. He wasn’t sure he could trust himself not to repeat the same mistakes again after everything else that happened.

“You are a clone of my son which means you are also my son and I want my family alive and well it is my one wish in this cursed life of mine.” She said looking at him with a sad smile. “However I know what you are afraid of and if you wish I will make it so you won’t have to face your past for a while?”

“What do you mean?” He asked warily he did not trust himself but he didn’t trust her either. She just sat there staring at him and then he saw it clearly in his mind he could be made to forget everything and live a quiet life somewhere until he was needed. “That is your offer to make me forget everything and live like a flat scan.”

“Yes,” She said with a sad smile. “It is better than you deserve but it is a mothers gift for the son she cannot save from himself if you want it.” He stared at her and then gave in it would be better to forget than relive past mistakes. “Close your eyes son.” She said stepping forward and fire burned everything away.

The End


End file.
